


¿Qué es lo que ves? Traducción de la obra de werestheangel

by MCarreant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: Hacia varios días que habían llegado a esta ciudad, varios pesados e infructuosos días, y aún no entendían lo que pasaba. Dean pasó cansadamente las hojas del libro que estaba examinando. Estaba harto. Sin duda estaba perdiendo su tiempo.Levantó la cabeza un momento y observó con tristeza el horrendo cuartucho en el que se encontraba. Entonces volteó a ver a Sam, sin imaginar que tal vez la respuesta que buscaba estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	¿Qué es lo que ves? Traducción de la obra de werestheangel

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos:  
> El título de esta obra no corresponde con el de su idioma original, ya que a mi parecer delataba, hasta cierto punto, el meollo del asunto. Es por eso que, respetando el hecho de que el autor consideraba que el título original era una obra en progreso y no el definitivo, me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiarlo.  
> Espero disfrutéis mucho esta obra y que os entretenga en estos días oscuros. Al final de la obra viene su nombre en inglés.  
> Besos.  
> M.

¿Qué es lo que ves?

Dean se reclinaba hacia atrás en su silla y suspiraba por tercera vez en cinco minutos.

-Por favor, dime que tienes algo, porque yo no tengo nada, cero, nada de nada-. Se quejó pasando una mano por su cabello e ignorando la mirada irritada que su hermano estaba luciendo en ese momento.

-Podría- murmuró Sam, volviendo a enfocar su atención en la pantalla de su computadora, sin indicación alguna de que fuera a decir más.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco y alcanzó la cerveza enfrente de él. Se debatió internamente por un momento sobre si valía la pena poner a prueba su suerte y preguntar por más información o ser “paciente”. Se encogió de hombros consigo mismo y tragó la totalidad del líquido a temperatura ambiente sin decidirse realmente.

En lugar de regresar al libro que había revisado en vano por horas, se paró, estiró, y caminó con resolución hacia la cama que se había adjudicado dos días antes, cuando ellos habían primero conseguido este asqueroso motel de mierda en East Bumblefuck, Illinois. Estaba abultada y de alguna forma repugnante, pero lucía mejor que la de Sam, lo cual era todo lo que en realidad importaba.

Después de sentarse sobre los cobertores, Dean miró tristemente hacia el equipo de televisión frente a él, esperando pudiera éste aclarar su mente, aunque dudándolo en serio..

Este caso era desconcertante y la falta de progreso en definitiva no ayudaba a aliviar su sentimiento de preocupación. La gente estaba muriendo a una tasa alarmante sin evidencia real del cómo. La única conexión que podía haberse hecho entre ellos era que los amigos y parientes notaban una felicidad característica del enamorado en cada víctima el día que se dirigían a sus muertes. Lo cual les daba, o al menos a Dean, literalmente nada con que proseguir.

Bien, al menos los pobres bastardos seguro estaban cogiendo. No era la peor forma de irse, supuso.

Demonios, considerando todas las formas en que él había muerto, irse así era más que preferible.

Dean dio la vuelta por todos los canales al menos dos veces y quedó completamente insatisfecho.

Se volteó hacia el reloj posado sobre la mesa a un lado de él, en el cual leyó las diez uno p.m. Su situación de repente tuvo más sentido. Nunca había nada que valiese la pena verse a las diez, idiota.

Hablando de las diez...

-¿Dónde demonios está Cas?

-No sé, Dean. ¿Por qué no le llamas?- Sam replicó sin siquiera molestarse en apartar la vista de su pantalla.

-¡Jesús!, tenemos una multitud pesada esta noche- murmuró Dean a nadie en particular. Sin embargo, sí sacó su teléfono y apretó la tecla con el número dos.

Un timbre cualquiera llenó el cuarto, causando que Dean pusiera los ojos en blanco otra vez a pesar de sí mismo.

-¿En serio, Cas? ¿ Para qué me molesto?- gruñó mientras acallaba el teléfono y cruzaba los brazos. Estaba tan cómodo consigo mismo para saber que estaba haciendo berrinche y para obstinadamente valerle madres.

Sam ahogó un bufido desde la mesa, pero Dean lo escuchó de cualquier manera.

-Pensé que le habíamos enseñado bastante bien a no interferir con el pay de un hombre, Sammy, ¿dónde nos equivocamos?- preguntó Dean con pesar.

Ante esto, Sam se rio intensa y fuertemente. Decidido, era un agradable cambio de paso para la velada.

Dean sonrió también, a pesar del hecho de que él en realidad no había estado bromeando. El pay era un asunto serio, y no es como para estar jodiendo con él. Cas debiera cien por ciento saberlo ahora. La única explicación lógica era que Dean no le había enseñado la lección lo suficiente y que por tanto había fallado en sus deberes hacia Cas. Tendría que rectificarlo cuando regresara el ángel.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Dean de sus pensamientos, poniéndole de inmediato un poco en alerta. Cas era el único que podría estar tocando, excepto que él no debiera hacerlo por razones obvias. Sam asintió hacia él en entendimiento y Dean se paró y amartilló su arma. Se movió adrede hacia la puerta y miró por la mirilla de la puerta.

-Es Cas-dijo de alguna forma confuso. Guardó su arma y quitó el cerrojo a la puerta, sobrecogiendo a Dean la decepción al darse cuenta de la situación ante él.

-El pay, Cas, ¿dónde está el pay? En serio, ¿cuántas veces tengo que poner en claro que el pay es importante antes de que la gente lo entienda? Y eso sin mencionar la cerveza.

-¡Puta madre!- la voz de Sam interrumpió el sermón de Dean y en seguida lo puso en guardia otra vez. Por instinto retrocedió unos pocos pasos hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jess- susurró Sam, y algo tironeó en el pecho de Dean ante la profunda pena escondida tras aquella sola palabra.

Pero...eso no podía ser. Sam estaba mirando a Cas, no a Jess. ¿Por qué podría él pensar que éste era ella? Es Cas...¿usando su mojo? ¿Qué podría estarlo poseyendo para hacer eso? ¿Está Sam viendo cosas otra vez? Dean retuvo el aliento y frenó su mente, enfocándose en el primer problema a la mano.

-Ese no es Jess- afirmó Dean gentilmente.

Sam miró hacia él entonces, con la confusión y el dolor de una década contorsionando su rostro en algo que hirió físicamente a Dean al verlo.

-¿Quién es?

-Ya te lo dije, Sam. Es Cas...

E incluso mientras respondía suavemente a su hermano, Dean sintió como la ira se elevaba desde el fondo de su estómago por la imagen ante él. Sam se veía perdido y mucho más joven, más frágil, como el Sammy que Dean solía dejar dormir en su cama cuando estaba asustado.

-Deja de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo, Cas- gruñó Dean volviéndose hacia su amigo. Su amigo que aún no había dicho una sola palabra. Su amigo que le estaba mirando en ese momento cual si fuera comida. Su amigo que había cerrado la puerta silenciosamente y que en serio estaba empezando a espantarlo.

Miró de vuelta a Sam, quien parecía haber puesto algo en claro en esta extraña situación, juzgando por cuán poco quedaba de su previa expresión.

-¿Te importaría compartir qué demonios está pasando aquí?  
-Pienso que encontramos lo que estábamos buscando, Dean- contestó simplemente, manteniendo su posición.  
Dean frunció el ceño.

-No te estoy siguiendo.

Sam miró melancólicamente hacia Cas (¿la cosa?) y comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

-Todo lo que hemos deseado o necesitado. Eso es lo que vas a darnos, ¿cierto?- preguntó conforme se aproximaba.

Castiel asintió ávidamente hacia Sam, y el estómago de Dean se revolvió. Nunca había deseado ver a Cas lucir así otra vez. No era él, aquello no encajaba correctamente con su cara. Un pensamiento súbito le golpeó.

-¿Por qué está apareciendo como Cas para mí y Jess para ti?  
Sam ignoró la pregunta y sostuvo su mano en alto para posarla en el rostro de la cosa, lo cual hizo que algo hirviera en Dean, algo que, si le preguntaran, negaría vehementemente fueran celos.

Con una mano aún tocando tiernamente al rostro de la criatura, Sam, de repente, enterró una hoja de plata muy hondo, hasta la empuñadura, en su pecho.

Aquello murió en silencio, en un anticlímax, incluso.

Y, a pesar de saber por instinto que aquello, definitivamente, no era Cas; Dean no pudo evitar perder el aliento en sus pulmones cual si él hubiera sido el apuñalado.

Sam dejó caer el cuerpo de la criatura al suelo, donde continuó luciendo como su amigo. Conforme Dean miró el cuerpo sin vida, un pozo de algo espeso y pesado se abalanzó por su garganta y trató de desbordarse. Su cuerpo gritó con el horror de lo que había visto, su cerebro al borde del pánico a pesar de sí mismo. 

Por desgracia, Sam parecía encontrarse también en un estado similar.

Le tomó un buen tiempo a Dean para calmarse y apartar la mirada, e incluso un rato más largo para hablar.

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó finalmente.

-Un tipo de sirena- respondió Sam con cautela, sonando exhausto en toda forma posible.

Dean giró la cabeza hacia Sam con las cejas peligrosamente alzadas.

-¿Qué tipo?

-Bien, parece ser una que se presenta como el, ummm, amor verdadero de la persona, tal vez sería la mejor forma de decirlo.  
Nop, no es posible.

-Otra vez, ¿Sammy?

Sam se encogió de hombros, apuntando hacia su laptop.

-Todo está ahí. Lo que realmente le puso en evidencia es el hecho de que no podía hablar. Otros tipos de sirenas normalmente pueden hablar, pero esta clase en específico sólo puede cantar, lo cual implica que casi siempre guardan silencio. 

-Y apareciendo como tu verdadero amor pueden generalmente salirse con la suya, con la parte del silencio, al menos hasta que estén lo suficientemente cerca. 

-Es probable que sean aquellas sirenas en las que en realidad se basaron los mitos clásicos de las sirenas.

Antes que Dean pudiera responder, Sam comenzó de nuevo sintiendo el pero de su hermano.

-Las otras víctimas, todas habían sido vistas muy contentas con sus vidas amorosas justo antes de morder el polvo, ¿verdad? Y, honestamente, ¿de qué otra manera podría yo haber visto a Jess y tú a Cas al mismo tiempo? La última sirena con la que nos topamos nos pareció lo mismo a los dos. Ésta es la única opción que he encontrado tiene algún sentido.

-De acuerdo, veo tu punto, sí. Pero ésta obviamente estaba pendeja porque me mostró a Cas-estableció Dean con firmeza.  
La resultante cara de perra que recibió no hizo nada para que cambiara su postura.

-No es de esa forma como esto funciona, Dean. Eso lo obtiene de ti.

Bien, ni que eso fuera algo especial.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es un sistema que no puede ser cien porciento a prueba de tontos. O sea, puede equivocarse, ¿no es cierto? Yo no puedo estar...

“¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Estoy enamorado de Cas?”

Dean se volvió a mirar a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos y confuso.

-¿Es en serio, güey? ¿Cómo es que estás tan ciego?-preguntó Sam exasperado y no tratando ya de ocultarlo.

En lugar de responder, Dean volvió su vista a la manchada alfombra, su cerebro corriendo en círculos. Lentamente miró de vuelta al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, el cual aún retenía el rostro de Cas. El pensamiento de perderlo así otra vez fue suficiente para hacer que se humedecieran sus ojos.

Okay, entonces, definitivamente hay sentimientos aquí pero, ¿de qué tipo? Su mente con velocidad le proveyó de los breves celos que había sentido hacia su maldito hermano no hacía más de veinte minutos. Eso trajo a colación cosas como “te necesito” y “preferiría tenerte” y de repente Dean ya no estuvo seguro de nada.

-Whoa- fue todo lo que logró decir.

-¡Pinche mierda!- Sam se estremeció incrédulo-. Tú, en serio, no tenías idea. Hum, tu aptitud para la represión es incluso más impresionante de lo que creí, Dean, y eso ya es decir algo. Vaya forma de sobrepasarte a ti mismo.

Dean decididamente no respondió. Sam estaba en lo correcto y él era alguna clase de idiota. Un idiota que ahora debía replantearse los siete años pasados por completo, aparentemente con tortuoso detalle. ¡Puta madre!

Cual si fuera una señal, ya que, ¿por qué chigados no?, Cas apareció del lado correcto de la puerta, el sonido de alas alertando a los otros ocupantes del cuarto. Dean miró hacia arriba y vio los rasgos del ángel estrujarse en confusión al tiempo que miraba el cuerpo de la sirena.

-¿Dean?- la voz grave preguntó despacio.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué hay un clon tuyo en el piso?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, con esto terminamos. Espero os haya gustado la obra. Si queréis y podéis, por favor, comentad. Con eso me doy cuenta si ha valido la pena compartir este trabajo. Por otro lado, el nombre de la obra en inglés es The One with a Siren, por si deseáis contrastar la traducción con el original.  
> Mis mejores deseos para todos.  
> M.


End file.
